a childhood friend
by angellily19
Summary: yuri's childhood friend had comeback causing yanagiba and yuri"s friends to worry. i have some twist to make
1. Chapter 1

PLUIE'S PLAN momoko:nani?! your mother set you an appointment to the doctor,but why?  
yuri:because my waist has expanded hinagiku:just because of that?  
yuri: no, mother thinks im pregnant momoko:hinagiku, we better tell aprodite sama about this on that same day daisy and peach flew to the angel word on the angel castle.  
angel: aprodite sama!peach and daisy are here aprodite:is something wrong?  
peach:hai aprodite:and what is it?  
daisy:well umm.... lily's mom set her an appoitment to the doctor.  
aprodite:and whats wrong with that daisy:after the fight with pluie,who has a crush on yuri.  
peach:we suspect that this is pluie's work aprodite:nani! so raindevilla has done it peach and daisy:what do you mean!  
aprodite:well.... yuri is really pregnant but it is only for a month aprodite:pluie is a rare devil if he can put a cell on an angel it will kill the angel whom where he put it and the child if we were in luck tha kid maybe an angel and if not it can be an devil destroy the three worlds peach:what that can't be!  
aprodite:there is one thing that can be done and before midnight guerd yuri and tell limone about this back in the human world about 11:30 in the night momoko: yanagiba-sempai,hinagiku,scarlet,come now yuri is in the balcony then a black shadow suddenly appeared.  
scarlet:be quiet!!someone is coming pluie:come now dear,we have to go now limone:no!!!! lily come with me pluie:finish them now!  
then suddenly a dark sword apeared and lily took it raindevilla appeared and locked yuri on a ball visible enough to see what is going on lily will give me so much power.  
peach:but why?im stronger than lily raindevilla:its my little secret right after that raindevilla pointed a finger on lily and a black power appeared and shirinking lily into a small circle (like the one done on yui in fy) 


	2. Chapter 2

PLUIE'S PLAN momoko:nani?! your mother set you an appointment to the doctor,but why?  
yuri:because my waist has expanded hinagiku:just because of that?  
yuri: no, mother thinks im pregnant momoko:hinagiku, we better tell aprodite sama about this on that same day daisy and peach flew to the angel word on the angel castle.  
angel: aprodite sama!peach and daisy are here aprodite:is something wrong?  
peach:hai aprodite:and what is it?  
daisy:well umm.... lily's mom set her an appoitment to the doctor.  
aprodite:and whats wrong with that daisy:after the fight with pluie,who has a crush on yuri.  
peach:we suspect that this is pluie's work aprodite:nani! so raindevilla has done it peach and daisy:what do you mean!  
aprodite:well.... yuri is really pregnant but it is only for a month aprodite:pluie is a rare devil if he can put a cell on an angel it will kill the angel whom where he put it and the child if we were in luck tha kid maybe an angel and if not it can be an devil destroy the three worlds peach:what that can't be!  
aprodite:there is one thing that can be done and before midnight guerd yuri and tell limone about this back in the human world about 11:30 in the night momoko: yanagiba-sempai,hinagiku,scarlet,come now yuri is in the balcony then a black shadow suddenly appeared.  
scarlet:be quiet!!someone is coming pluie:come now dear,we have to go now limone:no!!!! lily come with me pluie:finish them now!  
then suddenly a dark sword apeared and lily took it raindevilla appeared and locked yuri on a ball visible enough to see what is going on lily will give me so much power.  
peach:but why?im stronger than lily raindevilla:its my little secret right after that raindevilla pointed a finger on lily and a black power appeared and shirinking lily into a small circle (like the one done on yui in fy) 


	3. Chapter 3

PLUIE'S PLAN momoko:nani?! your mother set you an appointment to the doctor,but why?  
yuri:because my waist has expanded hinagiku:just because of that?  
yuri: no, mother thinks im pregnant momoko:hinagiku, we better tell aprodite sama about this on that same day daisy and peach flew to the angel word on the angel castle.  
angel: aprodite sama!peach and daisy are here aprodite:is something wrong?  
peach:hai aprodite:and what is it?  
daisy:well umm.... lily's mom set her an appoitment to the doctor.  
aprodite:and whats wrong with that daisy:after the fight with pluie,who has a crush on yuri.  
peach:we suspect that this is pluie's work aprodite:nani! so raindevilla has done it peach and daisy:what do you mean!  
aprodite:well.... yuri is really pregnant but it is only for a month aprodite:pluie is a rare devil if he can put a cell on an angel it will kill the angel whom where he put it and the child if we were in luck tha kid maybe an angel and if not it can be an devil destroy the three worlds peach:what that can't be!  
aprodite:there is one thing that can be done and before midnight guerd yuri and tell limone about this back in the human world about 11:30 in the night momoko: yanagiba-sempai,hinagiku,scarlet,come now yuri is in the balcony then a black shadow suddenly appeared.  
scarlet:be quiet!!someone is coming pluie:come now dear,we have to go now limone:no!!!! lily come with me pluie:finish them now!  
then suddenly a dark sword apeared and lily took it raindevilla appeared and locked yuri on a ball visible enough to see what is going on lily will give me so much power.  
peach:but why?im stronger than lily raindevilla:its my little secret right after that raindevilla pointed a finger on lily and a black power appeared and shirinking lily into a small circle (like the one done on yui in fy) 


End file.
